maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa/Ilayuminite
|organization = n/a (currently). |health = 3 |health# = 130 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 120 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 2 |defense# = 22 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 30 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 30 |effects = |bio = Stories claim she was beautiful once. A priestess of Athena. Loyal and devout in action, but Poseidon was determined to make her his own. It was the fairness of her features, the golden of her hair, that attracted the Sea God. Medusa, a mortal maiden, could not refuse. When Athena learned of it, she punished the priestess, along with her sisters, who defended her. Those fair features were hideously wrought and those golden locks twisted to hissing vipers. Anyone that met her eyes was petrified – a statue for all eternity. Medusa fled, frightened, ashamed and furious. For years she and her sisters hid from the world, nursing a festering hatred for all things, craving beauty but having none, seeing none, and going insane. She died after Athena sent Perseus to kill her while she was asleep, despite Stheno's and Euryale's attempts to stop him. They were further sent into sadness and madness, until an angel - Angela Ziegler - Has showed up. She brought back Medusa from the depths of Hades, after a small research, and made the gorgon sisters very emotional, and so they swore to forever be in her debt. |gender = Female |metal = Yes }} |name1b = Silencing Arrow |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 92%/41% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Ranged |effects1b = |name2 = Medusa's Protection |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Ally |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds (starts off 2 rounds CD) |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Buff Magic |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Healing Blood |stamina3a = 18% |target3a = All Allies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Buff Heal ' |effects3a = |name3b = Poisonous Spit |stamina3b = 14% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 88%/57% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged Magic |effects3b = |name4 = Petrifying Gaze |stamina4 = 29% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts with cooldown) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/18% |type4 = Magic |effects4 = }} '''Team-Up Bonuses: ' *'''Alias-Less: Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Arcane Arts:' Heroes who use magic. *'Hellenic:' Heroes with Greek ties. *'Isn’t Easy Being Green: '''Green-skinned heroes. *'Pro-Precog: Characters for Precognitive Justice. *'''Antihero: Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Sssslitherly:' The Gorgon Sisters. *'Ragnarok:' Enemies of ancient Gods. *'Pro-Execution:' Heroes who agree on killing some of the gods. *'Divine Grudge:' Stheno and Valkyrie OR Euryale and Valkyrie OR Medusa and Valkyrie. *'Out of my Hair: '''Medusa and Medusa . *'One Look, One Kill: Medusa and Lorelei, or Medusa and Amora, or Lorelei and Amora. *'My Angel: '''Medusa and Mercy. *'Not Guilty: '''She-Hulk and her clients. '''Blueprint and Notes: Medusa is the most normal and least magical of the Gorgon Sisters, yet the most “important” and most famous. By reading between the lines, you can see that her kit reflects a bit that of RPG games - Special weapons, items with cooldown/consumables, and heals. Moreover, Medusa has only one "passive", which is Gorgon Physiology. This points out the fact that while Medusa is the most famous, she’s pretty normal compared to Stheno and Euryale. Her only special feature is the stone gaze, while the other two are immortal beings, one who gets her power from rage and anger with claws no one has seen before, and another whom is a water-related Gorgon, fighting with the power of the waves. The original kit had Caught You in attacks like Gorgon’s Eye, which is where the idea of the attack passive came from, and Snake Fang, which both are Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Gorgon Eye granted Cornered and Winded, and more unsure effects to be filled. The bow and the sword are not used in her lore. Harpe is the sword which Perseus has used to kill Medusa in her sleep, so I thought it would be symbolic to use it. The bow, on the other hand, doesn’t exist. I searched for mythological bows, especially Greek ones, and most of them were the gods’. I didn’t want Medusa to steal one, and while the original idea for the Gorgon Sisters was to bring a war with (some of) the Greek gods, following some heroes of the alliance, I just went off for something that nullifies what the gods use - Magic. I also wanted to include a shield - Aegis. That Greek shield was originally Zeus’, then Athena's, then given to Perseus to kill Medusa, and after he killed her, he put her head on the shield. Not sure if I should include it or not, please tell me your thoughts. The weapons were also a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel Monsters. Harpe's effects are a reference to the Sealing Sword of Orichalcos, and the bow's effects are a reference to Anti-Magic Arrows and Spell Shattering Arrow. The second ability is actually a bit true to Greek mythology. In one version, Athena and Medusa had a good relationship, and Athena did this with Medusa’s acceptance (and Perseus might have not existed in this one). She was worshipped as a result for a time, for protections for other females, and this takes the protection literally. Both the second and fourth abilities (mostly second, fourth is just her eyes) also reference to Exedra from Bakugan. Exedra is a legendary warrior Bakugan, able to absorb the life forces of other friendly Bakugans and add it to his. The real one (second ability) was turned into a temporal effect instead of a permanent, and given damage reduction instead of making the ally out of G-Points (any stats). There was also a One Enemy target version of this, but I removed it. She doesn't classify into any class. I definitely need help with this one. Thanisami Epithesi is Fatal Blow in Greek. Overall, I was really happy with this kit. Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:Mythological Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Scrappers Category:Scrapper